hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2037 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2037 Atlantic hurricane season began on June 1st, 2037 and ended November 30th, 2037. Seasonal forecasts Season Summary The 2037 Atlantic hurricane season was an active season during the 2030s decade, and perhaps Sixth most active overall, spawning 17 Depressions, 15 Storms, 10 hurricanes and a near record 6 Major. The season started with Tropical Storm Andrea forming 2 Days after the official start of the season. Hurricane Barry became the first Major hurricane of the season in Late-July, whilst co-existing with Hurricane Chantal Gabrielle became 2nd Strongest storm of the Season, it was the Most Intense Hurricane since Igor of 2010, it was also the Strongest Gulf Hurricane since perhaps Isaac from 2012. Also,Gabrielle was one of Four named Storms Active from it's August 31st Formation date to formation of Jerry on September 12th, an Event not seen since the 1998 Season, 39 years earlier. But it didn't stop at Jerry, before Imelda, the Third of the Cyclonic Quartet, dissipated on September 28th, the strongest storm of the season, Karen, Formed on September 18th, later, Karen became a Category-5, with it's peak being 165 mph (270 km/h), this made Karen the strongest storm of the season. October featured Five Total Cyclones, one of which, Lorenzo, crossed over from September. The season finally ended with Olga, the 6th and Final Major Hurricane of the season, which started on October 31st (Halloween) in the Caribbean Sea, it cut through the Caribbean and became a hurricane in Early-November. It proceeded north, briefly weakening to a Tropical Storm after it passed over Hispaniola as a Category-1, then it Intensified to it's peak of 115 mph (185 km/h) late on November 8th. Olga later became Extratropical on November 16th, thus ending the above-average '2037 Atlantic hurricane season. In Total, the season caused $5.86 billion (2015 USD) and killed 134. Storms Tropical Storm Andrea Tropical Depression Two Hurricane Barry Hurricane Chantal Tropical Storm Dorian Hurricane Erin Hurricane Fernand Hurricane Gabrielle Hurricane Humberto Hurricane Imelda Tropical Storm Jerry Hurricane Karen Hurricane Lorenzo Subtropical Storm Melissa Tropical Depression Fifteen Tropical Storm Nestor Hurricane Olga Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2037 till:01/12/2037 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2037 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/06/2037 till:07/06/2037 color:TS text:Andrea from:30/06/2037 till:02/07/2037 color:TD text:Two from:16/07/2037 till:31/07/2037 color:C4 text:Barry from:21/07/2037 till:30/07/2037 color:C1 text:Chantal from:01/08/2037 till:04/08/2037 color:TS text:Dorian from:06/08/2037 till:14/08/2037 color:C3 text:Erin from:20/08/2037 till:31/08/2037 color:C2 text:Fernand barset:break from:31/08/2037 till:14/09/2037 color:C4 text:Gabrielle from:02/09/2037 till:17/09/2037 color:C4 text:Humberto from:10/09/2037 till:28/09/2037 color:C2 text:Imelda from:12/09/2037 till:17/09/2037 color:TS text:Jerry from:18/09/2037 till:01/10/2037 color:C5 text:Karen from:30/09/2037 till:14/10/2037 color:C2 text:Lorenzo from:10/10/2037 till:14/10/2037 color:TS text:Melissa barset:break from:19/10/2037 till:22/10/2037 color:TD text:Fifteen from:21/10/2037 till:24/10/2037 color:TS text:Nestor from:31/10/2037 till:16/11/2037 color:C3 text:Olga bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2037 till:01/07/2037 text:June from:01/07/2037 till:01/08/2037 text:July from:01/08/2037 till:01/09/2037 text:August from:01/09/2037 till:01/10/2037 text:September from:01/10/2037 till:01/11/2037 text:October from:01/11/2037 till:01/12/2037 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2037 season. Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season total. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2037 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2015 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future Events Category:Events in the 2030s Category:Future disasters